Chuckies Angels: Castle full of Bones: XMas Style
by Just Chuck
Summary: The challenge: write a Christmas story that includes the main characters from CHUCK, CASTLE, and BONES.  THEN she said to use the Sarah's from CA.  So I decided to use the CA AU.  Weird and Wonderful inside! No idea what I'm doing, but it's fun!
1. Christmas Eve

December 24, 2011

"Welcome to our Annual Christmas fundraiser for the hospital's Children's ward. My name is Charles Carmichael, and I am happy to sponsor this party for the Kids' Night of Awesomeness. Please feel free to eat, drink and bid on the outstanding artwork created by many of the children here tonight. And I hear there is a jolly guy in red that might be visiting tonight. So tell me before he might show up... who like CLOWNS?"

Morgan dressed as an elf stepped away from the center of the stage as the kids in the audience started screaming as clowns came on stage to start their act. Lots and lots of clowns were not the kids wanted to see tonight…or any other night, for that matter.

"Good job, little buddy," he heard Chuck say in his earpiece.

"Ellie really outdid herself this year with all the planning," Carina's voice moaned over the earpieces next.

Looking around, Morgan noticed she was in the back of the room with his lady, "little Alex," placing various artwork on tables. Ellie was placing auction sheets while jumping up and down, feeding off the excitement of the children watching the first of several acts she had arranged. Morgan smiled and waved at his girl before he walked through the double doors in the back. He ripped off the elf suit, and in less than minute he walked into a banquet hall dressed in a tux with tails.

Unfortunately he was just checking to make sure that he was put together and ran right into the other Alex in his life, nearly causing her to go head first into the punchbowl beside her.

"Watch it, Charles, or I will personally take one of Walker's knives and skin that tux off of you," Alex Forrest whispered to him, never losing the large smile on her face.

"Sorry, Alex," he mumbled as he looked at Sarah mingling with L.A.'s _crème de la crème_.

"Morgan, the man we are looking for is a jolly fat man in red with a white beard and goes Ho Ho Ho a lot," Orion's voice come over his earpiece next, causing Morgan to roll his eyes. Orion laughed as he watched the reaction on the big screen in the middle of Carmichael Investigations.

"Steven, behave!" Mary "Frost" Bartowski scolded her husband as she sat down at the desk at Casey's desk.

"Mom, Dad, don't fight," Chuck said with a chuckle as he went from one laptop to another, typing away at a maddening pace.

He glanced at the live feed. "SARAH, STOP THAT!" Chuck screamed. _'CRAP, you are going to be the death of me_,' he thought as he grabbed a large bottle of cold water and chugged the whole thing in one go.

Sarah glanced at the camera that she knew Chuck was watching and giggled as she put the bows that she was holding up in various places on her body into the garbage and blew a kiss before she walked back through the doors and went back to her hosting duties.

"Just letting you know what your present is, sweetie," Sarah teased.

"Uh, you know my parents can see you, right?" Chuck glanced to his left at his parents. "Could you two be at least a LITTLE creeped out?"

Morgan went up on stage and took the mic. "Good Christmas Eve, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the 'adult' side of our children's fundraiser for the hospital. I am Charles Carmichael from Carmichael Investigations, and we are a proud supporter of this event, and this year we are having..."

The lights dimmed and a spooky red spotlight shone on Morgan, revealing what looked like blood stains all over his tux.

"An evening of murrrrder."

There was a loud clap of thunder and the lights return to normal. There was a small round of applause, during which Morgan took several bows to until he heard a growl come over the comms.

"Yes, from New York's newest theater school the Martha Rodgers School for Actors, we have their original play, _Murder Under the Mistletoe_. Please remember that there is the children's art auction going on in the other room which you may go look at any time tonight, and on your way please note the two tables at the back. On the left is Dr. Temperance Brennan and on the right is Mr. Richard Castle. Both authors will have copies of their latest books they will be autographing, with all the proceeds going to the fund. So sit back, open the pocket books, and enjoy tonight's festivities."

Sarah appeared out of nowhere and took Morgan by the arm and walked off stage "Lover, the game is afoot." Sarah whispered into the comms and then winked into another camera she knew was just off stage. She heard the school matron, a woman named Martha, issuing last-minute instructions to her acting troupe.

"Chuck, the actors are taking their places," Alex said as the lights came back up.

Chuck looked over the new intel from the FBI and NYPD servers that he just hacked into.

The CIA was certain someone was going to kill one of the authors tonight. Both of them had put away several people in the Chinese mob, and the mob was looking for revenge. By asking them to come here, the CIA was hoping the shooter could be lured out into the open and it would be up to Chuck's team to eliminate the threat without anyone knowing the CIA was involved. Not a plan that he would have done, but with Beckman setting it all up with Ellie behind his back, he was not surprised that suddenly a picture of a tipsy Beckman making out with Santa suddenly got e-mailed to all the people that were at the CIA Christmas party while she was giving her annual speech. He really got to get a look at those old albums of his father someday.

"Oh, crap. OK, team. Ready…set…action!"

1010101010

OK, this is a last minute Christmas challenge, and this chapter was written in about an hour. So of you might remember I have a friend, and former Fan Fiction reader that use to every-once and a while give me a strange challenge, one of these actually lead to the Chuckies Angels.

She was home for Christmas and for old time's sake, gave me a challenge, and this one is a pain in my... well you know.

The challenge: write a Christmas story that includes the main characters from CHUCK, CASTLE, and BONES.

THEN she said to use the Sarah's from CA. So I decided to use the CA AU.

This is a a fly by the seat of my pants story, and hopefully it will be done before New Year.

Huge thank you to BDaddyDL and PJ Murphy who both really made this make more sense and I think more fun.

Well here's hoping you enjoy, and please give me my Christmas wish, review whatever you read, mine and everyone else please.

Merry Christmas and Bah Humbug every one and all

JC


	2. Sarah, Bones and Beckett, oh my!

Chapter 2

As per usual I put all notes at the end.

10101010

"Honestly Bones, I just wanted a nice quiet Christmas together." Booth picks up the empty plate in front of Bones and replaced it with a full plate of Christmas cookies that was beside him.

Taking a elf cookie off the plate with one hand, and rubbing her ever expanding tummy with the other she sighed before she answered "Booth, this is an important cause. You're the one who said the important thing was that we spent our first Christmas together, and you didn't specify where and doing what, even though I tried to get that out of you several times. This seemed like a great cause and..."

"Ok Ok I get it. It's just..." Booth's voice trailed off as he leaned back in the chair and looked like he was debating if the curtain behind him could be used to hide behind as he noticed another elderly couple coming up with book in hand.

Brenan chuckled in spite of herself as she watched him "Why don't you see if you can find me some butterscotch ice cream?"

Booth jumped up, seeing a way for him to do something useful for the woman he loved and they're soon to be child. Bones claimed that every time she ate ice cream the baby kicked, something that Booth loved to feel. He had spent over an hour keeping his cheek to her stomach while she ate a whole container. He laughed out loud at the memory of getting a tiny foot to the nose.

Going into the other arena, he growled a little as the clowns were at this point mixed up with the children making balloon animals and all over the room. There were a few people in suits looking and laughing at the children's artwork in the back table. He heard that they were giving children ice cream and looked all around the room, 'Oh crap I wish I brought my gun. Why did it have to be clowns?"

"You look lost Mr. Brennan." A female in a lab coat marked 'Dr. Eleanor Bartowski' walked up to him with a smile that could melt the polar icecaps."

"Actually it's Booth. Dr. Brennan and marriage, well lets not go there. You can call me Seeley Dr. Bartowski, Bones, err Dr. Brennan was wondering if she could get some ice cream. Pregenacy – you're a doctor and a woman so you probably understand this unending craving thing that's been going on lately "

She laughed, "Ellie, and that's no problem. We are just glad that you and she came out this way and doing this for us. Most people have family obligations, and the kids get so depressed during Christmas Eve that this sort of evolved over the years. A few years ago we went one step further and turned it into a fundraiser as well."

While they were talking, the made their way to the side door. "Right through there Seeley, and just ask anyone. Any problems, I'm just beside the auction table all night."

He thanked her and went through right into the face of someone that he never wanted to see again.

"Well hello handsome, I hear you finally went pagan on me."

"Carina, what are doing here?" Booth whispered and he grabbed her by the elbow and brought her over away from what must be the area for the performers to wait in. One thing for sure, whenever Carina Miller of the DEA showed up, two things always happened, one she would try to get into his pants, and two whatever operation she was involved in always ended up totally messed up due to her improve.

"Now Seeley" Carina purred in his ear "I'm a radio personality now, 'Moaning in the Morning.' Check out my podcast honey."

"You expect me to buy th..." Booth was suddenly silenced as Carina grabbed both hands and kissed him, moaning all the way. When they broke Booth stumbled back, he subconsciously reached for the gun he didn't bring. Carina waved and then giggled as she pointed to the mistletoe above his head "Later Silly Seeley, remember we will always have Maine?''

"Maine, nothing happened in Maine, Carina." Booth stopped as Carina then seemed to be undressing him with her eyes, licking her lips at what he thought was all the wrong places for her to be looking at,.

"Well you were drinking back then. Too bad you are off the market, or we could have some fun tonight Seeley, of course two or three, it makes no difference to me." Then seeing the horrified look on his face she got serious "Seeley, seriously I left the DEA not long after Maine, not a good break but I got an offer to come to LA and I started a new life. Tonight is to get good PR for Ellie, nothing more. Now introduce me to your new hot lady. What is she - screamer or moaner?"

1010101010

Chuck went over and slammed the laptop closed with enough force that both of his parents quickly turned.

"Charles –oh" Stephen started then noticed that his sun was redder than Santa's cap.

Mary hit some keys and watched something then went spoke softly and quickly into her comm "Sarah, Can you show me that again?, Stephen would absolutely lo..."

"Oh CRAP MOM! TMI! TMI! T M I!"  
>"MARY!"<p>

10101010

Sarah chuckled and simply did a thumbs up towards the camera, and seemed to whisper "Later" then walked over to the bar and got two glasses of wine since she noticed that the line up in front of Castle's table was clear for the first time tonight.. She noticed Morgan was already headed over to the table, attending to the duties that Chuck asked him to do. Of course Chuck then secretly asked her to make sure he did not mess up.

"Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett, I am Charles Carmichael. Sorry we didn't get a chance to meet earlier. We are having a small get together after the show and I am hoping both of you are going to be there."

Sarah came up behind Morgan and Castle took the wine from her and became all smiles. "Rick, and I can't speak for my partner here, but by publisher Gina would kill me if I did not say I would be happy to Mr. Carmichael, and I don't think we've been introduced." He reached over then kissed Sarah's ringless hand.

"Sarah Bartowski, Mr. Castle, a pleasure to meet you." Sarah turned her megawatt smile.

"Bartowski- any relation to Dr. Bartowski" Beckett asked, a little too quickly for her liking and reached out to shake Sarah's hand, making sure to knock Castle's hand away from the blonde Skank.

"Yes, Ellie is my sister in law."

"_Ummmm Morgan did Sarah just say what I thought she said?"_ Morgan heard the desperate plea over his earpiece.

Morgan smiled and felt his phone vibrate so he excused himself.

"Hey buddy, I thought you were going to pop the questions tonight? Don't tell me I missed it, I had the cameras set up all over the house to preserve this moment for years to come." Morgan whispered into the phone.

"_I am, I was, I … wait…__Morgan - camera's what cameras, I wanted a private night alone with her and it looks like she…"_

"Gotta go buddy, no worries" Morgan hung up and made his way over to the other table.

101010

Beckett grabbed Castle's ear and forced him to look away at he retreating blonde skank and look back at her.

"APPLES! APPLES! APPLES!" Castle whispered loudly.

"YOU insisted that I come here to LA when I would have been perfectly content to stay home, but no you had to keep at me to come, and then you got Martha and Alexis to twist my arm, then Gina suddenly offered to pay all my expenses, which I still suspect you put her up to, since I refused your offer, but I do not have to sit here wiping the drool up off the floor as you watch that blonde airhead saunter away, you had better call your Mother and ask for a reminder in how to treat a woman during the 'most wonderful time of the year' got it!."

She let go after turning him to the approaching elderly couple that was shuffling over from the other table.

"I'm going for a walk Castle, make sure you mop up the place before I get back."

101010

Morgan said goodbye to Agent Booth as Sarah and 'Bones' as Booth called her, made their way to 'freshen their makeup'.

Entering Sarah saw Beckett at the mirror. It did not take a spy to know when someone is completely in love. The icy feeling she got when Beckett noticed her made her pause. Normally, her training would have had her leave; after all, a little bit of jealousy can be useful tool in an agent's belt sometimes. But having Chuck rub against her several wonderful, mind blowing ways in the last few days, she decided that maybe, especially at Christmas she could handle this more like her man would – show the detective that she was no threat to her. She went over and pretended to check her ear ring, and turned off her earpiece just because she knew Chuck would not approve of what she had in mind.

"Detective Beckett can we talk for a moment?" Sarah stared straight into the mirror as lipstick suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Mrs. Bartowski, I should be getting back to Castle." She quickly turned to leave.

"He's only a red blooded male, and I was, lets say 'trained' to grab men's attention, and at fundraisers like this is the only time I use those tricks to help raise money, nothing else."

Beckett stopped in her tracks, however she refused to turned to her. "I have no idea what you mean Mrs. Bartowski. If Rick wants to oogle a tall blonde than who am I to tell him not to. I am not his wife, I'm his partner at the NYPD."

"It's Sarah, Detective, and you know exactly what you want. I saw those looks. Chuck and I was partners too, and it took way too long to bring down those walls he had up. Only difference between us I suppose was that Chuck was acting more like you and I was more like, Mr. Castle. I never let Chuck forget that I was in love with him from the first moment we met. Oh I could spend hours telling you stories of what I did to convince him to go out with me, and I would say I was more subtle than your writer, however I read 'Naked Heat', page 105, WOW!"

Sarah noticed Beckett's strappless dress was now contrasted with deep red shoulders. She went over and stood in front of Becket before she continued.

"Chuck still tells me that I am adorably psychotic at times because of how I feel about him I tend to want to be aggressive in showing him. But your Rick wrote not one but three bestselling love letters to you.

Sarah took a tissue from the stand beside the sink and passed it to Kate.

"It was a hard battle for me and Chuck, we both loved each other, and if I told you why it was so hard, I will probably have to kill you."

That got a giggle out of Kate "I think I can take you" and they both smiled.

Beckett just stood there staring at this person that she thought of as a dyed blonde skank with a dress that was stolen off one of Alexis dolls that Castle can't bear to throw out no more then 10 minutes ago. Kate could not help but wonder if Sarah knew she would end up here crying; hoping that Rick would look at her that way he looked at her? After all Lanie and her spent hours looking for a dress that would make Castle's eyes bug out of his head. Kate took a look at Sarah, as she would anyone that she had in for questioning. No where did she see deception. Her gut was telling her that Sarah really did believe everything that she said. She thought that Castle was her one and done.

"I can also contest to such a experience" The stall door behind her opened and the other author waddled over to the sink to wash up.

"Booth and I felt something for each other for years, but it was not until we had a, well lets say a very emotional event occur, that we got together and let our feelings out. It was sudden, unexpected and honestly I felt more loved than I ever felt in my life. And well you can see the result." She smiled and just looked down rubbing her tummy.

"Looking back everyone told us we would be perfect together, and even though perfect would not be the most exact term I would use, the fact that I now can't even imagine going back to the way things were, I just feel empty. Truly the test of one's love seems to be how scared you are in the relationship. In my personally experience I found that love can mess with logic and make it seem all that scarier because you can't see what everyone else seems to. Looking back it my best friend Angela told me flat out that Booth was my love, but the brains self defense mechanism seemed not to let me process it until I was ready to accept the reality of the situation."

Kate looked at these two women, and for some strange reason she could not understand, felt at ease with them. Something that never happened unless Lanie or Alexis was around, and even then it was not an instant thing, it took a while to get there.

Sarah looked at Temperance and they both started to smile, they too both had that same kindered feeling when they met so they walked up and took each of Kate's arms and marched out the door.

"I realize that my increased appetite is due to the life growing inside be, but right now it seems to be wanting Ice cream with sprinkles, would you two like to join me and we can further our discussion?" Bones asked.

"I'm more of an Orange-Orange girl, and there's one in the main lobby." Sarah snickered suddenly.

"Excellent idea, they have those little marshmallows, and yogurt is very good for several key digestive systems." Bones added

"Hope they have coffee flavored?" Kate rolled her eyes and let the others drag her away.

Kate suspected none of them would ever admit that they giggled all the way to the yogurt shop.

1010101010

A/N

Seemed like a good place to end this.

Forgot to mention this, but I own nothing in the CHUCK, BONES or CASTLE universes.

I'm going to put in HUGE thanks to BDaddyDL and PJ Murphy for their input. If you are on twitter and not following these two, really you are missing out on some really good tweets.

To be fair, I fiddled when it got back, so any mistakes would be totlly mine, and not a result of BDaddyDL who checked it.

I am not nearly up on the Castle and Bones interactions as I probably should be, so I've been reading some of their fics and going to some wife of mine who is more up on Bones than I am and she made several suggestions, all of which all I said was 'YES DEAR'

This is becoming harder than I thought, but I think I can wrap it up in about five chapters, but no way will it be done for New Years, probably closer to the 9th.

Chapter three has been beta'ed but I have to re-adjust some of the interactions, I guess I really did not get Seeley anywhere close.

Finally, this holiday season, I was suppose to have much more time off than I actually had, but those that left a review, I will reply to them by the end of the day today.

Oh and as per usual, if you could spend a second and review everything you read on the site, the authors really do appricate even the ones that say "oh crap" (at least I do)

JC


	3. Smoking in the Boys room!

Chapter 3

_A/N at end._

_And without further ado._

1010101010

Chuck grabbed his cell phone as he threw the dead cordless on the table and tried to call Sarah again. He had lost comms on her and even though he watched her in the video feed, he knew that there was something wrong. Her body language was just off. This was not the Sarah he was use to. She almost seemed well as much as he found it hard to believe -shy.

"Dad, See what you can find on those two with Sarah, I'm headed over to see what's up." Chuck grabbed the 1984 book and waited while the elevator door opened.

Mary looked at the screen "Charles I don't think there is any problem here?" but it was too late the elevator door was closing.

"Stephen, Your son takes after you. You too can worry more than anyone else I know." Mary looked at her husband and slowly shook her head as a sigh escaped her lips.

"MEN, always trying to fix things." Stephen heard her mumble as he came around the corner with her rewarmed coffee that she left on the table, again.

10101010101

Castle's sat and played his angry birds, occasionally looking up to see if his muse was on her way back. She looked more than a little annoyed when she left, so he was not surprised that she was taking her time coming back. He just hoped that she didn't go back to the hotel, spending Christmas Eve alone was what he wanted to avoid by pushing Gina to get Beckett to come.

"Hello Lover." whispered into his ear his eyes went wide and his face turned three shades of Christmas red as he felt a tongue do something that was way too familiar.

"C-C-C-C-C-Carina! What are you doing here?" Castle jumped out of his seat and pulled it in-between the red head and him, only knocking every sharpie off the table doing it. Taking a quick breath, he quickly slipped into the professional mode "'ahem' long time no see, how is my favorite DEA agent doing." Castle started looking frantically. After being caught just looking at Sarah, he knew that Kate would twist his ear right off if she found out about Carina and him.

"Rick, I just wanted to thank you for the dedication in 'Storm Approaching' I really thought that after our last night together, you would look me up to finish what we started." Carina looked up and down Castle "Hmmmm you are looking good, but of course, I will need to remove these silly threads to take a hard look at you."

Castle smiled and looked her right in the eye "oh Carina ummm… I have to thank you for getting the charges dropped, after all you made a clean get away that night."

'Well our night of skinny-dipping is still one of those 'I wish' moments. If only..." Carina moaned softly.

"Well at least you distracted him long enough…" he gulped "… thankfully Alexis was with her mother that weekend." Castle suddenly had a small smile and a far away look in his eyes that quickly ended when he felt Carina plant one very passionate kiss on his lips.

"I live in town, call me after this is over and we can finish what we started. I'll even pretend to be Nikki for you. Except of course page 105 is a little tame, we will have to add some spice." She kissed him on the chin and sauntered off. He could swear he heard a deep sexy laugh.

"I so need to find Beckett." Castle scribbled a note that said on break and made off in the exact opposite direction that Carina headed.

1010101010

Booth did his third lap around the "Adult' area looking for Bones, he decided to head into the 'Children' side. He made sure to keep well away from any clowns, when he spotted Carina's circling and saw the look of a cat searching her prey. It takes a lot to get him to sweat, but Carina on the hunt would always be one of them. He grabbed a newspaper from the stand by the door and holding up by his face, it he quickly went into the washroom.

Going through the door, he immediately flattened himself against the far wall and let out the breath that he did not know he was holding.

"Well that sounds like there is a story behind it, hiding from the wife, girlfriend, or both?"

Booth looked over to the far stall and Rick Castle walked out, trying not to be in direct line of sight in case someone opened the door "Rick Castle" this guy said as he started washing his hands.

"Seeley Booth" he answered "and no, not exactly either, just a close call a few years ago."

"Booth, Temperance's partner, you are the male character in her books. She talked a lot about you when we did comic-con together." Castle wiped his hand and held it out to him.

"Richard – the same one from the summer book tour? She mentioned you, but nothing about comic-con?"

"Yes, her publishing company was bought by mine in the summer and they sponsor a writers forum there every year. It was hysterical watching Temperance, she was fascinated by the, I wish I remembered the twenty foot word she kept using to describe the dance that last night. Hey, I guess that means congratulations are in order, you're first?" Rick slapped him on the back and Booth relaxed a bit.

There was something about Castle that he liked, and Bones had a lot of good things to say about him when she came back from the tour. He will have to listen a little more closely – Bones at comic-con he would have loved to see that.

"Our first, but I have a son as well." Booth said.

Just then Carina's voice rang through the air "Yes Alex, I'll keep my eyes out for him. I'm on my way to the other side." And they see the shadow of Carina on the entrance fade as she walked away.

Booth looked at Castle as he noticed that they both let out a breath "So me and Carina had an almost in a DC art gallery after we closed a case."

Rick sighed, "She was my source on the drug trade for my book 'Storm Approaching'. We went to the book reveal together and the night ended with us skinny-dipping in Central Park, and I got arrested for stealing a cops horse." Castle gulped "naked."

Booth started laughing and slapped him on the back "She left me cuffed in my underwear to a Greek statue of Hercules when she somehow accidently set off the sprinklers."

They both ducked as the door flew open and a guy dressed in bikers leather went over to a urinal.

"Ahhhhh" they heard, then a zip up and then turned to the two guys and froze.

"Hmm Gentlemen" He said after a second as he washed and dried his hands before he turned back to them noticing that they had not even started to leave. He stood at the mirror for a few seconds before he sort of snapped back to reality. He turned to the men "Let me guess, Carina?"

They shook their heads and he held out his hand "Chuck from Carmichael Investigations, I know that look and Carina is usually the cause of it."

"Chuck- I recognize you from your picture your wife showed Beckett and I, pleasure to meet you. Rick Castle" He held out his hand then "Seeley Booth" came forward and shook his other one.

"Thank you, and technically Sarah is not my wife yet, but she is a little… well that's a long story, hey why don't I run interference for you." Chuck went to the door, and Castle and Booth both grab him and pull him back.

"It seems safer in here right now.' Seeley stated.

"Yes Seeley and I were just exchanging stories, and one more is always welcome." Castle goes over and after finding a dry spot on the sink, jumped up and got comfortable as one can get with half of one buttocks sinking fast.

"Yeah Chuck, Sarah seems very, well… forceful. Reminds me of Bones when she is one hundred percent certain of something. A force of nature like." Booth answered

"Bones, now that is cute, but I suspect that she isn't the type to give such nom du plume." Castle interjected.

"Our relationship is… complicated." Chuck said, and then he sat down on the floor and pulled out the ring box from his pocket. "Tell me, have you ever had a women who became the best part of you the first time you heard her voice, seen her smile, and had you wrapped around her little finger at your first touch?"

"Yes" both the other men state together.

"For me, it was the first time I saw Bones she giving a lecture. Even if I could figure out what she was saying I was just fascinated by everything about her. We've had many ups and downs over the years, and we both made mistakes. But now she and I are entering a whole new stage in our relationship and let me tell you, it's scarring the crap out of me." Booth opened the ice cream he was still carrying and pulled a bunch of plastic spoons out of his pocket and handed one to each of the others.

"I was at the book launch when I had just told my daughter that I wished for once that someone would come up with something new, and there she was. I fell for Kate in the time it took me to inhale the next breath, and every breath after that became hers. Oh the roller coaster ride that is our relationship I could write another ten books about. Someday I hope the happy endings will be in life and not the page." Castle took his spoon and dove into the ice cream.

The next half hour the three guys sat on the floor of the men's room, exchanging stories of what they have done for the ones they love.

Chuck absently looked at the now empty container, then at the two guys in front of him "You know it's funny, all of our stories really have a similar sound to them. It's a tad creepy."

"Yeah, it's like we are all staring in different law enforcement TV shows that has the same sort of sub plot, and each of our lives are like alternative realities of each other, all we need is some CIA supercomputer plot, oooohhh no aliens." Castle suddenly went quiet with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, except for the CIA or aliens thing, it is really spooky, kind of like someone is telling us that there is more than one way to get to a happy ending." Booth puts down the ice cream. "It's sounds like something even NBC could not mess up." And after a moment of silence all three of them broke out laughing.

The washroom started to fill up, making the guys suspect that intermission had started.

"OK guys, we got to play poker together, playing with you two is going to be so awesome!" Castle gets in between the other two and head to the door "Chuck, Seeley lets go find our muses."

1010101010101

"Mary, you got multiple hits. Better alert the team. This is not going to make them happy." Stephen shouted as he headed to the armory.

101010101010

A/N

Happy 2012 Everyone.

I am glad that even though Christmas / New Years last year was really super slow, I got a few reviews and they made my holidays.

I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying.

Working on chapter 4 and hope to have it out by Friday, and I was thinking about only three or four chapters, but it has expanded and I have up to six right now, and I have no problem expanding it a little so long as I have material.

And a big thank you for BDaddyDL for all the beta work.

Have a great 2012, and I know it's super obvious but I own nothing in CHUCK, BONES or CASTLE universes

And take a few minutes to REVIEW whatever you read on the site, those that write enjoy reading them.


	4. Let The Games BEGIN!  BANG!

Chapter 4

Stephen started redirecting the predator attack drone he 'borrowed' so he could use the camera to get a better look at the now landed helicopter on the roof of the hospital.

"We have at least eight incoming, heavily armed." Mary heard her husband shout as she picked up the headset.

'We have eight hostiles entering the roof in standard two by two. Armed with full automatics, and more ammo than lights that Ellie used on her tree." Mary relayed.

"Two vans entered the restricted area of the underground parking lot, looks like that might be the get away vehicle. Heat scope only shows the two drivers, but they are armed with hand guns only. Wait – that heat signature, they're reading an explosive device in the back of each van."

"Oh crap" Mary muttered as she switched frequencies.

1010101010

Sarah pretended to scratch her back, and gave a thumbs up to the camera that she knew that they were watching her from.

"Ladies, I think we should head back. After all, I still a have at least thirty books left to sign for the auction." Bones said as she got up to throw her garbage away.

Beckett pressed the down button on the elevator and reflected on Sarah's sudden slight change in attitude. It was more professional, as if she was on high alert. She was pretty sure that she was wearing one of the super hard to see ear pieces like the one that Espo kept trying to get out of the departments tactical response unit. She looked at Sarah's reflection in the elevator door and it hit her, she looked just like Espo when he went into his "Rambo mode." or when Castle played that game, Mass Effect something. Detective Kate Beckett was suddenly wishing she had her gun.

The elevator went ding, and four people dressed totally in black, and armed with automatics, jumped out of the elevator. Beckett grabbed the first one, and before he knew what hit him, the gun was flying across the room and he was receiving several elbows to the head.

Another, with weapon raised, ran over to Bones, shouting "ON THE FLOOR AMERICAN DOG" in a language she recognized as Northern Chinese dialect.

"Sorry, but I can't get down on my knees easily due to my late stage of my pregnancy. And to be more accurate, we are both descended from apes, not dogs and nationally has nothing to do with it" Bones spoke back at him perfectly in the same language. With a look of complete puzzlement on his face, the assassin stopped and stared.

The two that were left rushed Sarah and shouted in the same language.

Really, she didn't want to hear it. Sarah had much more important things to do, so she sent with pin point accuracy the two spoons from the table beside her into the left eye of each of the oncoming men in black.

Jumping up on a table she then cloth lined the two, causing their guns to fly out of their hands.

They looked to each other then both of Sarah's attackers assumed a low fighting stance.

"Boy I hate to tell you but my Dance card is full for life, now why don't you give up now before I start to get going into Chuck withdraw? No,\? Not Awesome"

And with that Sarah put her finger to her lips, as if she is 'shhhhhh-ing' them; then pointed to the one on the right  
>"You are going to be in a world of hurt when you wake up after I use your head for a football and then…" Sarah pointed to the other one "… you are going to wish that you never woke up this morning at all." And with that Sarah grabbed the salt dish that somehow lost its top and threw it at their faces. Then she kicked the closest one between the legs and jumped over him spinning in mid air and landed a kick to the others head, which connected with a deafening thunk when she hit, and another when he fell unconscious to the floor.<p>

Landing on her feet, she grabbed her handbag and then a napkin from the table she went over to the first attacker and lifted his head up and wiped some of the salt off his face.

"You picked the wrong woman to attack today. I have this really awesome first Christmas Eve planned with my man and it involves lots of things you do after you wear out the mistletoe. So why don't you be a good little wanna-be punk, and give yourself up, before I decide to show you a repeat performance of my version of the Nutcracker."

Sarah heard him try to say something, but he reached for her throat, ripping off her locket.

In an instant, he realized that he woke the dragon, the assault that came in the next thirty seconds he thankfully would never remember for the rest of his life.

As Sarah looked down at the poor blubbering assassin she took the palm of her hand and wacked her forehead "Oh Crap! I could have flashed. Oh well." And then kicked him the side of the head and knocked him out.

Years later Dr. Brennon would look at his x-rays and be fascinated that a person could cause over 60 breaks in different bones in that short amount of time.

However, the problem facing her was the stupidified man with the gun in front of her.

Shaking himself back to the here and now, he forgot about Bones and raised his gun and fired at the tall blonde she-male attacking his comrades. Only the gun didn't go off.

"Excuse me, but I believe you were are making a classic mistake" said Bones as she reached over and took his gun out of his grasp. 'You see the gun actually has to have the clip fully inserted to allow the bullet to enter the chamber, otherwise it simply will not function as desired."

Turning a few shades red, he assumed the same low fighting stance as the others.

Shrugging, Bones threw the gun away and bowed in response.

"This is further proof that you are a life long northerner. That is a variation of the Wushu style of hand to hand. Beautifully done I might add. However right now, I can't do the high kicks so I will have to counter with the southern technique of Nanquan." Bones spoke to her attacker as she easily deflected several of his kicks with her hands.

"As interesting as this is, if something happened and my child is hurt I would never hear the end of it from Booth, so as much fun as this is, I really have to end it now" and with that Bones places a perfect palm to the nose that caused the assailants eyes to water, then she did two short blows to the neck which caused him to crumble to the ground.

Sarah looked over at Bones with a questioning look "I caused a vassal vagal incident where his heart rate went so low that not enough blood was getting to the brain and he fainted. He will come around in a few minutes.

Beckett however was impressed with the fighting skills of her assailant, he was not up to the same level as Espo, but he took every punch and kick and seemed to shrug it off and come back for more.

Kate pretended to back up more and more to create distance between him and his gun. He followed behind seemly not caring about his weapon.

It's when he tried a kick to her ribs that she saw her shot at ending this sparring match, she grabbed the assailants leg as he tried to kick instead of blocking and twisted the knee cap until it spun out of place.

Letting out a scream, he started to wildly lash out, but the damage was done and Beckett was able to grab hold of his head and cover his mouth and nose until he went unconscious.

Turning to the others, she said "Any good coffee places here, I could use one right about now."

1010101010

Chuck took a deep breath as he felt the flash take hold. He decided to take a short cut through the service halls to get Booth and Castle back to their tables as he heard the service elevator descending. He knew that Carina locked down that elevator as a safety precaution.

"Oh Crap guys, here is the scoop. I think that there are several heavily armed clowns in that elevator with full automatics with the intents to shoot first. So one for each of you."

Chuck handed them each one of this tranq guns.

"What is this, a toy?" Booth looked in contempt at the small pistol.

"Carmichael Industries issues tranqs, so this is what we have. I'm more hand to hand myself so just stay over there and let me handle this." Chuck went over to one side of the elevator and waited for the doors to open.

"Seeley, what the …" Chuck whispered as he noticed Booth take the other side.

However, the doors opened before Chuck could get an answer and Chuck threw himself into the elevator knocking two of the assassins back into the elevator and the other two being pushed ahead, causing both of their guns to somehow both be kicked by Chuck out of their hands.

The one closest to where Booth was found himself faced with an uppercut and he fell into the down button on the elevator causing the door to close quickly.

Seeley went over to by Castle and they now watched as the two remaining assassins took a low martial arts stance.

"I don't suppose you two want to give up?" Castle asked.

Both started screaming in a language that definitely was not English.

"You understand any of that?" Booth asked, not taking his eyes off the two.

"What do I look like, the Captain of a rogue spaceship that speaks English and Chinese?"

Booth looked straight at castle with his eyes wide open before saying "That was oddly specific. Right let's do this"

"So is it one, two and then we shoot on three or one two shoot and three. Everyone seems to have it a little different spin and I want to get it right." Castle added.

The assassins started circling the two as Castle and Booth go back to back.

"We draw on three and then fire." Booth remarked.

"So you want the small one or the big one?" Castle came back with.

"There is a big one; they both look small to me?" Booth said ad he shook his head.

"Fair enough, and I suppose with the circling like this, it is a little hard to figure out which is which without them side by side." Castle sighed,

"Crap, you know what..." Booth grabbed his gun that he stuffed in this belt behind his back and in two seconds there was a tranq dart sticking out of each of the attackers, dead center chest.

"Sometimes you just have to go with the moment" Booth said as he went to search the sleeping assassins.

"I suppose these would help?" Castle held up two pairs of fluffy pink handcuffs "These are actually superior to the NYPD's cuffs, but don't tell Beckett please."

101010101010

Carina and Forrest, each with a backpack, took the steps to the parking lot four at a time, when they got to the bottom level; they reached behind and pulled out the two snipers tranq rifles that Chuck designed.

"Excuse me, Can you tell me where the little boy's room is" They heard from the other side of the door.

"Stephen, Can you kill the lights in twentty seconds for me please." Forrest whispered into her earpiece.

"No problem, twenty …mark" came the reply.

Carina silently opened the door a crack and they slipped through to see the two drivers with their weapons drawn on Morgan, who was at the other end of the parking lot diving behind one of the cement pillars.

The lights went, two "poofs" went the tranq rifle, and two thuds were heard

"Alex, you didn't let me shoot either of them" Carina whined and she pulled two handcuffs out of thin air.

"Sorry cuffs, I got carried away. Stephen lights." Forrest hoped that Carina would not notice the huge grin on her face. It had been far too long since she shot anything other than holograms and paper targets.

By the time Carina had them handcuffed, Morgan had gotten to one of the vans and after checking for traps, opened it up, closed it real quick than ran to the other van and without checking, opened the back door and slammed it shut.

"Oh Crap, girls you didn't see a couple of bombs around did you?"

11010101010

And that's a wrap for this chapter. Big thanks to BDaddyDL for his awesome beta work.

Thanks to the people reading my stories, I am always surprise that people read my crap.

Still in my course, and still going flat out, but honestly I need a little Fan Fic time and I so wanted to finish this months ages ago.

So please take time to review whatever you read on the site. I for one enjoy hearing the good and the bad!

JC


End file.
